Mission: Recovery
by Deta Henkan
Summary: Major AU. An android has gone missing not reported back, so it is up to Leviathan to bring him back. Set in post MMBN.
1. Assignment

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the idea. (I hope…)

* * *

"We have an android on Earth who has yet to return," a voice informed a figure in front of him. "All threats to the planet have ceased, so it is your task to find out why it is the android hasn't returned and to convince the android to come back, with force if necessary although a low profile is preferred." 

"Sir!" the figure saluted. "Do you have the current alias of the android?"

"I'm afraid someone mixed up the all the files in the records room, so the current identity is unknown," the man said. "However, one staff member remembers that the android has at least visited, if not lived, in ACDC."

"What will be my identity and who are my contacts?" the figure asked.

"Your alias will be Hikari Levi, daughter of Hikari-hakase and Hikari Haruka," the man said. "Their sons are Hikari Hub and Hikari Lan. They're twins, although Hikari Hub died of HBD shortly after birth and was reborn as a netnavi called Megaman. Hikari Lan and Hikari Hub have averted many disasters that our apparently unprepared android couldn't handle."

"A netnavi, sir?" the soon-to-be Hikari Levi asked.

"A cyber entity that lives on the Net," the man explained. "We will supply you with the proper equipment and supplies for your mission. Head to the Download Bay for any lack of information about the planet you have. After you return from there, we will transport you to the planet, in which we will begin to rewrite everyone's memories to include you and avoid suspicion."

"Sir!" the figure saluted again.

"Good luck, Android Leviathan," the man said. "We will be sure to keep you updated should any new information come up."

* * *

As a note, This whole story is pre-written. 


	2. Mission: Day One

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the idea. (I hope…)

* * *

A brunette dressed in a white long-sleeve shirt, orange vest, black shorts, and a blue bandanna yawned as he walked downstairs. When he made it downstairs, he looked at the table to see his mom with short brown hair, his brother using a CopyBot with his blue spiky hair sticking out of the back of his helmet, and... a blue-haired girl he didn't recognize serving them breakfast? 

"Ohayo, Lan!" the blue-haired girl around his age smiled at him. "I'll get your food in just a minute. Hub, here, ate your breakfast since you took so long." At that, she began to glare at the CopyBot-using netnavi.

"I can't help it if Papa built me a better CopyBot body so I could actually taste food," Hub chuckled nervously.

'Dad built a new CopyBot body?' Lan wondered. This was news for him. 'Who is this girl, anyway?'

Lan made his way to an empty seat at the table, the girl setting a plate of food in front of him. Lan glanced back up at the girl, confusion etched on his face.

"Lan, aren't you going to thank your sister for cooking us breakfast?" his mom asked.

"Oh, uh... Arigato," Lan told the girl who was supposedly his sister.

"Say, Levi, aren't you going to be late for soccer practice?" Hub asked.

"Oh, yeah!" the girl, who was apparently called Levi, exclaimed. "I better get going!"

"Hurry up, Lan," Hub said. "We don't want her late for practice because you took too long getting read like last time."

"Hub, don't forget that Papa wanted to see you, too," Levi frowned.

"She's right," Haruka said. "The subway is leaving in twelve minutes."

"Guess I better get going," Hub said as he excused himself.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

'What's with the confused look on his face?' Leviathan wondered as Lan kept staring at her as they walked to the park.

"Something wrong, Lan?" Levi smiled sweetly.

"Yeah, who are you?" Lan finally asked.

"Nani? What do you mean?" Levi asked innocently. "I'm your cute little sister, remember?"

"No, I don't," Lan replied. "My brother, sure, but a sister? I doubt I would easily forget something like that."

'Nani? Did they forget to rewrite his memory?' Leviathan wondered.

"Besides, unlike what most people say, I am a little smart," Lan continued. "Nobody in our family has blue eyes and blue hair. Well, Hub has blue hair, but that's because he's a netnavi. Also, I doubt you were just suddenly adopted while I was asleep."

'Well, time to improvise,' Leviathan thought to herself. With that thought, Levi began to cry. "Onii-san's so mean... He forgot who I am!"

Leviathan began to inwardly grin as Lan panicked. She knew he had no idea how to handle a girl who was crying.

"Please calm down," Lan pleaded. "I didn't mean to hurt you feelings! I just don't know who you are!"

At this, Levi cried harder, thus making Lan panic even more.

"Please stop crying," Lan pleaded. "I'll get you some ice cream! Do you like ice cream?"

Levi slowed down her crying. "Ice cream?" she sniffed. There was no way she was going to turn down ice cream.

"Uh, yeah... Ice..." Lan suddenly stopped mid-sentence as the two made direct eye contact.

"Come on, we're going to be late!" Levi said, Lan nodding and running with her to the park. 'I guess the mind-control pulses are good for something... I'll need to contact HQ and tell them about their screw up... after my ice cream.'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

With Lan and Levi now having ice cream, the two hung out in the park.

"So, are you ready to tell me who you are?" Lan asked.

'He's fought the pulse off already?' Leviathan was a bit worried.

"I'm your little sister," Levi said again with a smile.

"... If you say so," Lan sighed.

'HQ better fix this by tomorrow,' Leviathan frowned.

"Why do you keep insisting that I'm not?" Levi asked.

"Something really seems off about you," Lan said. "Then again, I guess I can't complain..."

"Huh?" Leviathan asked, dropping her act for a moment. "What do you mean?"

"Well..." Lan began.

"Hey, Lan! Levi!" a voice called out as a redhead with a green long-sleeve sir, blue vest, and pink skirt approached them. "Where's Hub?"

"He's meeting with Papa today," Lan smiled.

'Now he's acting like the information said he would...' Leviathan noticed.

"I guess he forgot about our date, then," the redhead sighed.

"Nah, it was just something real important," Lan said. "Say, Maylu... Would you...?"

"Hey, Levi. How about we get some shopping done?" Maylu suggested.

"But..." Levi began, not expecting this.

"Come on," Maylu urged as she grabbed Levi's hand. "I'm sure Lan wouldn't mind."

As Levi glanced back at Lan, she saw him waving goodbye to her. It then occurred to her that the two of them were going shopping... Shopping with Maylu, the queen of expensive buying and tricking others into object carrying.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Never again..." Leviathan panted as she slowly walked home, Lan waiting outside.

"Need help?" Lan offered.

"Why didn't you stop her?!" Leviathan glared.

"Well, Maylu and Yai shop together all the time," Lan said.

"That doesn't mean I like to!" Leviathan yelled.

"Well, I wouldn't know that," Lan defended himself. "I mean, you just popped up out of the blue."

"Lan, are you trying to tell Levi she's adopted again?" Hub sighed. "You do that all the time..."

"Hub, what happened to the CopyBot Barrel gave us?" Lan asked.

"Huh? Oh, Papa accidentally destroyed it when he was examining it to make this one, remember?" Hub said. "You wouldn't talk to either of us for a week."

Levi noticed Lan had more or less frozen up after hearing that.

"I guess I should call Maylu and reschedule that date, huh?" Hub said.

"Baka... You'll lose her if you keep screwing up," Levi muttered.

"Hey, I'm trying," Hub said before walking inside.

"Um, Lan..." Levi said, trying to get his attention.

"Yes, Levi-chan?" Lan asked with a smile.

'Wait, he hasn't called me that before...' Leviathan frowned.

"Ah, I have the dinner shift!" Lan suddenly said. "Forgive me, Levi-chan!"

With that, Lan left a confused Leviathan. A man then appeared behind Levi.

"Sorry about that," the man apologized. "We thought for sure we had rewritten everyone's memory."

"That is fine. He hasn't caused any trouble yet," Leviathan reported.

"Hm... Keep an eye out for anything that should not be happening," the man said. "We're still looking for information concerning the android."

With that, the man left, leaving Leviathan to walk into the household.

'Levi-chan, huh? Why does it feel so...'

* * *

Something for you to figure out... Need something for you to do. 


	3. Mission: A lead?

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing except for the idea. (I hope…)

* * *

"Lan! Wake up!" something yelled nearby the brunette's ear, startling the poor boy awake.

"Nani?!" Lan yelled, looking around to see his younger sister.

"Mama wanted me to wake you up," Levi explained.

"Five more minutes, Levi-chan..." Lan groaned as he fell back against his bed.

"But aren't we going to meet up with everyone at the park?" Levi asked.

Lan's eyes immediately shot open. "Why didn't you wake me sooner?!"

"I'm not your netnavi," Levi countered.

"Well, get out of my room!" Lan yelled.

"Give me one good reason why I should!" Levi shot back, not wanting to be ordered around.

"So you don't see more of your onii-san than you should!" Lan yelled.

Realization dawned on Leviathan. "I'm going..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Huh? Where's Lan?" Levi asked as she showed up at the park, where four people were waiting.

The first two were obviously Hub and Maylu. The other two were a girl with blond hair in pigtails with a considerably large forehead wearing a red dress and an extremely large kid wearing a green shirt. These two were Yai and Dex, according to her information.

"Knowing him, he's probably sleeping in," Dex snorted.

"Well, Lan can join us later," Hub said. "He knows we all plan to go to the Arcade."

"Shouldn't someone let him know?" Leviathan asked. "I mean, what if he shows up late and then waits for us to come when we're already at the arcade?"

"This is Lan we're talking about," Yai said. "He'll know and even if we didn't invite him, he'll come to the Arcade, anyway."

"Well, if you say so..." Leviathan said uneasily. 'My mission is to find the android, not worry about how friends treat eachother on this planet.'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Lan Hikari!" Leviathan screamed in rage.

A startled brunette instantly woke up, having a slight sense of dread.

"Eh heh heh... Hi, Levi..." Lan greeted her nervously.

"I wake you up... Only to find you sleeping?!" Leviathan yelled. "What happened to meeting up with your friends?!"

"Well, I... fell asleep after getting dressed," Lan admitted. "Oh, but there was something interesting on the news."

"If you think some stupid news..." Levi began.

"A single person went and destroyed the Netopian military base," Lan said. "Didn't you hear the sirens? Made it difficult to sleep..."

"A single person?" Leviathan repeated in disbelief. Sure, she had heard sirens. At the time, she thought it was from some of the arcade games.

"That's what the news said," Lan nodded.

"I'm going to be right back!" Leviathan yelled as she ran out of Lan's room. 'This could be the android...'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Levi teleported to the Netopian military base to see if she could gather any information. However, the place had been utterly decimated. Leviathan looked around to see if she could find anything. Two androids teleported behind her, a blond girl and a green-haired girl.

"Cinnamon. Marino. What brings you two here?" Leviathan asked.

"I'm here to salvage anything that could tell us what did this," Marino, the green-haired android, answered. "Cinnamon, here, wanted to follow me."

"How's the relationship working out?" Leviathan asked with a smirk as the two blushed.

"Sh-shut up!" Marino yelled.

"Leviathan-san, you should go," Cinnamon advised. "The press will be here soon and the culprit has already left."

"Fine," Leviathan sighed. "Just let me know if it was an android who did this."

Marino and Cinnamon nodded as Leviathan teleported away.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Where'd you have to go?" Lan asked Leviathan when she came back.

"I forgot something, all right," Levi said.

"Aw, a present for me?" Lan asked teasingly.

"No!" Leviathan yelled.

"Is it for Hub, Levi-chan?" Lan asked with a grin.

"Well, it's not for you," Levi said before sticking out her tongue.

"Before I forget, Maylu and Yai want you to meet them at the park at 5:00," Lan said offhandedly.

"Five?" Leviathan asked. "That was three hours ago!"

'Why? Why can't this feel... Why can't I believe...'

* * *

For some reason, I feel like blaming Kakashi for Lan's attitude concerning time-related issues...

On another more serious issue, did the android destroy Sharo? Has the android been plotting revenge?


	4. Mission: Analysis

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing except for the idea. (I hope…)

* * *

"Leviathan? Why is it you haven't asked Papa for a customized netnavi?" Hub asked.

"Why should I?" Levi asked. "It's not like I netbattle."

"True, but..." Hub began.

"Hub, the date," Lan reminded his brother in the middle of a yawn as he walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, right!" Hub said before dashing out the door.

"What are you, part sloth?" Levi asked Lan instead of thanking him.

"Would you rather Hub kept bugging you about getting a custom navi like I used to?" an annoyed Lan retorted.

"Is sleeping really all you plan to do over summer vacation?" Levi asked.

"Are you ever going to get yourself a date?" Lan asked as he grabbed a snack.

"Are you?" Levi countered.

"I can't handle the financial part," Lan grumbled. "Still, shouldn't you have a boyfriend by now?"

"Does it look like I want a date?" Levi asked.

"Surprising that you don't, given how developed you are," Lan said.

"Hentai!" Leviathan yelled.

"I mean the skills in making someone miserable," Lan clarified. "After all, that's what girls do on dates, right? Make a guy miserable?"

"Of course not," Leviathan said.

"How would you know?" Lan asked. "You've never been on one."

"Neither have you," Levi countered.

"Whatever you say, Levi-chan," Lan said as he turned around and headed to his room. "Whatever you say."

"Hey, come back here!" Levi yelled.

"Don't you have to meet with your friends?" Lan asked.

"Kuso... They're his friends, too..." Leviathan muttered.

"Levi," a voice said, making her turn around.

"Yes, sir?" Leviathan asked.

"We have some information concerning the android and the attack on the Netopian military base," the man said.

"Nan desu ka?" Levi asked.

"The android is male and built around the time you were. The android was later received into a family. Also, the android can change his appearance with the help of some program," the man said. "However, he is not the same as the one who destroyed the military base. That was a machine designed to look like a person built by someone on this planet. We have reason to believe it was that Grave robot used to destroy the base."

"The one Bass uses?" Leviathan asked, recalling that bit of information.

"Yes," the man nodded. "We'll keep in touch."

With that, her boss teleported away.

"All threats to the planet have ceased, huh?" Leviathan asked herself bitterly.

"Do you think Levi is picking up Lan's tardiness?" Dex asked Yai.

"Sorry I'm late," Levi apologized.

"Not quite yet, but it's getting there," Yai answered.

"So where was it we were going again?" Levi asked.

"We're going to buy stuff to get ready for our trip to the beach!" Yai announced to the world, or at least everyone in the immediate vicinity.

"You mean a..." Leviathan gulped. "...shopping trip?"

Lan dropped the remote, eyes wide as he stared at the TV in disbelief.

"Princess Pride was assassinated earlier today..."

"Come on, Lan," Levi sighed behind a closed door. "You should come to the beach with us..."

Lan remained unresponsive. There was no sound beyond the door.

"What's wrong, Lan?" Leviathan asked. "You haven't left your room for the past three days..."

Still no response.

"Come on, Lan! Open the door!" Leviathan yelled as she pounded on the door. "Talk to your imoto!"

"Didn't you..." a soft voice began, making Leviathan stop her assault on the wooden barrier. "Didn't you hear the news?"

"Nan desu ka?" Leviathan asked.

"Poipu... is dead..." Lan's voice said, the dimming glow that used to be Lan's voice was almost lost in the darkness. The dying warmth was almost gone to leave cold bitterness.

Leviathan was at a loss for words. She was an android. She didn't know what it was like to lose something precious. Physical wounds she knew well, but those could easily be repaired. Emotional wounds? She never got close enough to anyone to understand them. This was her first time on a mission like this. Being a brother to Lan... confused her. She knew that something was bothering the boy, but he wouldn't outright say it. He gave her emotions she never felt before, ones she didn't want to experience.

"What happened to you?" Levi whispered as tears began to fall. "You used to be a pillar of strength... The one who kept fighting when everyone else gave up... The one that gave hope to those who lost it... What happened to that Lan?"

". . ." Silence greeted that question.

"What happened to the Lan I learned about!" Leviathan screamed. "I know from the records you're not supposed to be like this!"

". . . If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman?" Lan's words quoted from a song in a sad tone.

Leviathan collapsed to the ground. The Lan Hikari she had learned about... Perhaps he never truly existed.

'Why? Why does it hurt...'

* * *

On reading that quote now, it doesn't really fit but you understand what I'm trying to saying, right? Well, whatever is going on, now known to be separate from Leviathan's mission, is thickening. Will Leviathan be dragged into it? 


	5. Mission: Conclusion?

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing except for the idea. (I hope…)

* * *

Lan came out of his room four days later. He now wore his swim trunks and seemed to be ready to go to the beach. Leviathan noted bitterly that he had the nerve to wear a huge grin on his face.

"Well, Levi? You ready for the beach?" Lan asked.

"I'm not going," Leviathan said.

"Huh? Why not?" Lan asked.

"I don't feel like it," Leviathan replied.

"Well, it's not like I was invited anyway," Lan said as he tossed his bag aside. "What do you want to do?"

"Ponder the meaning of life and its fragility," Leviathan answered sarcastically.

"I'll join you," Lan said.

"No," Leviathan said.

"Nani?" Lan asked, surprised. "Why not?"

Leviathan didn't answer.

"I guess I should've expected this," Lan sighed. "After all, I'm forsaken..."

Leviathan tried to stop herself from calling Lan back. She didn't want to learn of what he meant by that if it was only going to further her pain.

Lan stopped on his way to the stairs. "The man who talks to you... The description he gave... It best fits Hub with Hub's Ultimate Program."

Leviathan's eyes opened as she turned around, watching as Lan walked upstairs.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

'Hub is male. He seems to be around the same age as me. Hub was returned to the Hikari family as a netnavi and the Ultimate Program allowed him to change into various different forms. He also defeated whatever threatened the Earth. Could the android really be him?' Leviathan wondered.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lan looked at the list of people killed by the one supposed to be Bass. Poipu, Dingo, Fyrefox, Tory, Shukko, Annetta, Kai, Mary, Sal, Miyu, Maysa, Dr.Wily, Sean, Jasmine, Mick, Tab, Mr. Mach, Dark, Manabe, Charlie, Ribbitta, Dr. Froid, Dave, Dr. Cossack, Dr. Regal... the list went on and on... A new name was now on there, recently found... Haruka.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Leviathan intercepted Hub on his way home, after he had finished is date with Maylu.

"Are you the android?" Leviathan asked.

"What do you mean?" Hub asked.

"Are you the android?" Leviathan asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Hub said.

"Don't play dumb with me," Leviathan said. "After all, you can change into any form..."

"Heh... I didn't think you'd be the one to figure it out," Hub chuckled. "Dad and I worked hard to keep this a secret..."

"Nani?" Leviathan asked.

"How did you know...?" Hub began. "How did you know that I used this necklace to project the image of Bass's robot?"

'N-nani...? He's the... killer?' Leviathan gasped in disbelief.

"I'm sorry that you have to be the second family member to die by my hands," Hub said as his arm turned into his Megabuster.

Leviathan watched in horror as a plasma shot came straight at her, knowing she couldn't move in time.

Leviathan was rammed away from the shot, her savior taking the blow instead. Tears fell from Leviathan's eyes as she saw who her rescuer was, Hub matching her sadness with shock.

"Levi-chan..." Lan coughed, blood coming out.

"Lan, you baka!" Levi cried.

"Levi-chan... Sumimasen," Lan coughed out blood again. "I am the android."

Leviathan's eyes widened before Lan showed her his wrist, which had been recently cut. Metal and wires could be seen inside. Leviathan turned to the round wound caused by Hub's Megabuster, more metal and wires were around the gaping hole as red fluid leaked out.

"Lan, you baka..." Leviathan cried, tears running down her face as she felt him go limp. "YOU BAKA!"

'Why does pain...'

* * *

So... The beach trip is definitely off? Sorry, this kind of rattles me, too. Hub a killer? Lan an android? Who writes these things?! Also... What happens now? 


	6. Resulting Consequences

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the idea. (I hope…)

* * *

"Lan... It wasn't supposed to be you..." Hub struggled with himself as tears threatened to fall. "It wasn't... supposed... to be you..." 

Leviathan gently put down the blood-soaked body before slowly getting up and turning to the one responsible for the death.

"You killed him..." Leviathan whispered, her body shaking. "You killed him, you monster!" Leviathan's arm shot out to her side. As she said that, her spear appearing in her hand. Rage-filled eyes glared at the CopyBot-using killer.

Hub's eyes widened as she charged at him, barely having enough time to download an Aura chip.

"You killed him!" Leviathan yelled as she kept pounding away at Hub's aura with her spear. "You killed every single piece of him!"

"You were the one who was supposed to have died!" Hub yelled, trying to block out Leviathan's words.

"You killed him long before that!" Leviathan yelled as she continued to hammer away, tears falling from her face. "You killed his spirit, his very soul long ago and continued to kill him piece by piece... Killed him as you killed each and every person he cared about! You left him a broken being and now you've killed him in the physical realm, leaving nothing of him left!"

Hub's aura finally shattered, shattered instead of fading. Another strike was about to be made, but Leviathan's arm functions ceased.

"Shimatta!" Leviathan cried. "I don't care about the laws! Just let me have this one strike!"

Despair surrounded Leviathan as the laws prevented her from even striking the man whom she hated with every part of her being. The laws meant to protect and preserve life. She did not wish to protect this soul.

"Kuso...!" Leviathan cried again.

"For taking Lan away, I will kill you," Hub said as he gathered energy into his Megabuster.

Leviathan's tears ran down her face. She couldn't get revenge for the one who had affected her so much... She wouldn't be able to dodge the attack that was so close to her. With her arm functions ceased, she wouldn't be able to defend from the attack or freeze him with her ice powers.

Hub fired a Charge Shot directly through Leviathan, making her scream in pain as she flew back next to the unmoving body of Lan. A similar hole was now forcefully made into her body.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hub was a cyber entity, so why were the laws protecting him? How is it that he could hurt or kill however much he wanted while she wasn't allowed to do the slightest bit of harm to him?

Leviathan's tears of bitterness fell as the world went dark about her.

'Why? Why can't I...'

* * *

. . . What...? . . . Is there no justice? Is this... the end? 


	7. Aftermath

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing except for the idea. (I hope…)

* * *

Leviathan awoke to find herself in a familiar room. The hospital bay. 

"You almost died back there," a voice said. Leviathan turned to see the man responsible for everything that happened to her... The one that had given her that godforsaken mission. "Cinnamon was barely able to bring you back. Android Netto was in a critical condition and was worse off than you."

Leviathan didn't say anything. Death... had seemed so inviting.

"Memory revisions were made and the remaining Hikari family members are going to be put on trial on their planet," the man informed the seemingly dead female android.

"... What does it matter?" Leviathan asked bitterly.

"Ah, you're beginning to sound like that other android from so long ago," the man sighed.

"Why did you give me that mission?" Leviathan asked.

The man gave no answer.

"Why did you bring me back?!" Leviathan cried.

Again, the man gave no answer.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Some wounds, they can never heal."

Leviathan's eyes widened at the sound of the voice.

"We can only deal with them the best we can."

Leviathan turned her head to see the brunette she thought had died.

"Ohayo, Levi-chan..." Netto greeted.

* * *

So he's alive...? I'm just making sure here because that annoying nameless guy made it sound like he died. 

Anyway, no new chapter after this. Just some info on this story's making and some other stuff along with the date this was really made.


	8. Author's Explanations

Here's some information about my first _posted_ story. Anyway, here's part of my mindset and some info on the story.

This story was written 4/22/2007. It started off to try and be a happy story, but things changed as I continued writing. I had watched The World of Narue on the AZN channel and liked some ideas from it, specifically from two Saturdays before when Rin was sent to break up Narue and Kazu while pretending to be Kazu's little sister.

I decided a Megaman cast would be good for this, as I usually write Megaman.EXE or Naruto fanfics. Most of them are terrible, so I'm probably not going to be posting a lot of them. This was saved as my 23rd untitled Megaman story, which doesn't include my titled or discontinued story counts. I crossover Megaman characters like it was seen in this story, not to mention mix together the different Megaman.EXE plots (anime, mangas, and videogames).

Truthfully, this is my first fanfic with Lan as an android. I have fanfics where Lan was artificially born (like Kira in Gundam Seed) or adopted or some type of Scilabs experiment. None of those are completed and many have not turned out so great.

The original plan was to have a female android, either Ciel or Leviathan, pose as Lan's younger sister while looking for an android that had yet to return from his duties. The younger sister was then to slowly grow a relationship with Lan, and thus I would make a few incest jokes due to the android being "Lan's little sister." Before that, I had considered the android knowing Lan already and wanting to thrash the android they were looking for, by threw that idea out as I realized that would screw up the plot.

One problem I soon realized was that I had made too many fanfics with Lan scorned or overly ignored, thus making me unable to write a Lan with a personality similar to that of the original plots. I found myself lacking in the kind of Lan shown in the anime, manga, or game. I wrote too many stories with a lazy, uncaring Lan or an emotionally broken Lan. Another problem I have is that I don't know Leviathan's personality, so I made it up in this fic. As a note, all characters are OOC unless it is the character's creator that is making them do something. Anything that is not exactly like the original plot is an AU, even fics written in past, future, or in-between timelines since it is not something that came from the original plot and is fan-made.

Another problem I faced was my lack in writing romance. Put it simply, I don't know squat about romance. Just so you know, I also have no experience to draw from.

The changing appearance thing was something I ended up throwing out but was too lazy to remove. I have a few story where Lan's hair and eye color are white, so he uses colored contacts and hair dye. So, my explanation for this is that he has the ability but doesn't use it.

The not being in the Hikari family until later? Don't forget that Lan is an android and that these guys love doing mind revisions. Lan was placed in the Hikari family. However, an extra info piece for this fanfic is that, due to Hub having blue and green hair, so did Hub's parents which made the mind rewriting guys also work to change their appearance. Why did they forget to change that with Leviathan? Different staff.

Character death I try to avoid. Gives me a terrible feeling whenever I do that. It pains me every time I kill off a character. I seriously try to avoid using OCs. They're not my thing. Describing characters is very hard for me to do. I have an extremely limited vocabulary and don't have the patience to write down every little detail. I try to write what little Japanese I know so I can be sure I have it memorized.

Well, there may or may not be a sequel. I'm not sure yet. Most likely not be in fear of screwing everything up. I may make a separate rewrite of this (maybe with new ideas or ideas talked about in here), but don't hold your breath.


End file.
